Our Love Story
by CherryFlower05
Summary: She insisted he was bad lucky and he called her danger prone but in the end of it all they fell in love. A series of 'how we met' and 'horrible dates' How we met! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

[**Masquerade Challenge**] [Aliens] Our Love Story

**Title: **How we met!  
**Author: **CherryFlower05  
**Summary: **She insisted he was bad lucky and he called her danger prone but in the end of it all they fell in love. A series of 'how we met' and 'horrible dates'  
**Author's Note:** A total of six chapters to cover the six prompts. Done for LJ SasuSaku prompts 2012. R&R.

If you ask Uchiha Sasuke how he honestly felt when he first met Haruno Sakura, he would glare at you. If you're brave enough to stick around for a minute after, you will notice the faith blush on his cheeks. Finally he will softly in a disgruntled tone tell you.

"She called me an alien."

After you managed to stop laughing or realize that he is glaring at you, he would tell you the whole story which stated like this.

It was a normal day. The campus was alive with students scurrying off to their classes. Sasuke would tell you he was leaning against the stairway minding his own business when a pink haired dwarf came up to him. She had her left hand on her hips and was pointing a finger at him. Her jade eyes were sparkling with a mischievous glimmer- which he secretly found sexy- and shouted for the whole campus to hear.

"You sir are an alien!"

Sasuke was stupefied- a first for him. He was honestly at a loss of words. He had been called several things including: 'teme' (courtesy of his best friend), 'baka baby brother' (from his loving nii-san), a genius, an ouji-sama _but _an alienwas a first.

When he finally seemed to process that he was too shocked to say anything, she began to laugh.

"I am so sorry you had to be the victim of my prank." She said while bowing, "My friend…" She continued nodding her head in the direction where a platinum blonde female was holding on to a lamp post laughing her little butt off, "…dared me to call the first person I see '_an alien._' You unfortunately were the chosen one." She bowed again chocking down her giggles, "I am sorry again." Before waving goodbye and running to smack her friend.

She was gone after that and for some reason Sasuke couldn't forget her. For the rest of the day he found himself wondering what that little pink dwarf was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

[**Masquerade Challenge**] [Cowboys] Our Love Story

**Title: **How he asked her out.  
**Author: **CherryFlower05  
**Summary: **She insisted he was bad lucky and he called her danger prone but in the end of it all they fell in love. A series of 'how we met' and 'horrible dates'  
**Author's Note:** Scooby dooooo where are you!

If you asked Haruno Sakura her side of the story, she would blush right away and then laugh. She would quickly glance around as if hoping someone would be watching her before asking you to sit down. She would quietly admit that calling Uchiha Sasuke an alien was one of the most embarrassing things she had ever done but then she would also admit it wasn't the worse thing she had done to the Uchiha boy.

She had apparently come first in her examinations and had won a free trip to Cyber Gulch. Saying she was excited was an understatement. Since she had seen the cyber adventure on her favorite cartoon, 'What's new Scooby Doo?' she had been dying to go to Cyber Gulch especially when she found out it was a real place!

So at the moment, she was sitting down in the private car that would be taking her to her start her cyber adventures. Suddenly, the vehicle came to a stop and Sakura looked around confused. She poked her head to ask the driver.

"What's going on?"

The driver laughed, "Didn't they tell you? You weren't the only one who won a free trip." Sakura looked surprised but managed to lean back in her seat. The door suddenly flew open and she jumped when she realized who the person was.

"O.M.G. Alien boy!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke frowned. Really he was sure by now she would have forgotten about that nickname.

"Hn."

He entered the car and watched her slide across the seat. She was laughing again, "I am so sorry. That name kinda stuck on me."

"Sure." Sasuke replied. Sakura winced at the sarcasm in his tone. He was harsh.

Suddenly, there was a strange flapping sound. Sakura could see from the rear view mirror that the driver looked confused. The car pulled to the side and the driver stepped out. A minute later, the driver stuck his head back inside.

"I am sorry kids but we have a flat and I don't have a spear."

Sakura's looked horrified. "No no no no no! Please tell me you're joking! That's you're making a horrible joke." The driver gave her a pitiful look, "I am sorry young lady but this is the case. You kids can stay inside and relax. I will call my company."

He left the a/c running and Sakura settled herself into a permanent pout. "You know this is your entire fault!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her. She was joking right? "The whole ride was perfect until you came. You sir suffer with bad luck!"

Sasuke gaped at her. Did she just jump from calling him an alien to accusing him of having bad luck? This girl was weird.

"I don't have bad luck." Sasuke stated very firmly. She glanced at him and pouted

"Then why is it that as soon as you appear we get a flat!" Sakura said. Sasuke twitched. This was her logic? She was joking right.

"That's you logic?' Sasuke asked.

"That's my only logic!" Sakura replied, "And these tickets are only good for today! If we don't get a ride I can kiss my chance of being a cowgirl away!"

Sasuke sighed deeply. He began to move out of the car. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. She watched him dig into his pocket and pull out a very expensive cellular phone. She watched him walk over to the driver and softly spoke to him. The driver handed him a card and he nodded.

Sakura watched him dial a number on his phone and almost immediately, someone answered his call. A few minutes after the driver popped his head inside.

"Great news Miss!" the driver said, "This young man managed to convince my Boss to refund you your ticket for another day."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Are you serious!"

The driver grinned, "And you can thank that young man!" he turned to look for Sasuke but found him gone, "Mhmm? Where did he go?" The driver bent down when he noticed that card he had given to Sasuke on the floor. He picked it up. He examined it carefully, "There's something written behind it." He drew the card closer and read aloud, "Pink little dwarf. Tomorrow, 9am. Don't be late."

Sakura blushed. "Did he refer to me as a pink dwarf? Who was that guy anyway?"

The driver grinned, "I believe his name was Uchiha Sasuke."

Oh boy what was Haruno Sakura getting herself into now?!


	3. Chapter 3

[**Masquerade Challenge**] [Pirates] Our Love Story

**Title: **The Bad Date  
**Author: **CherryFlower05  
**Summary:** She insisted he was bad lucky and he called her danger prone but in the end of it all they fell in love. A series of 'how we met' and 'horrible dates'  
**Author's Note:** read title please

Sakura scrubbed the wooden floor harder glaring at the stain that was silently mocking her_," Go away. Go away! Go a-way!" _she thought to herself. She then gave a heavy sigh and threw the cloth behind.

"I give up!" she exclaimed. It was summer and she unfortunately had to get a summer job and she really wanted one that would take her as far away from her parents. Her mother had spent half of the family's savings to satisfy her drug addiction and her father had to spend the other half to pay for her medical bills.

Sakura stood up and stretched. She should be very thankful. She had managed to steal a part-time job on a cruise ship cleaning after everyone else. The pay was good and her hours weren't too bad either plus two of her cousins were here as well so she wasn't alone.

_Smash!_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sakura shouted. She picked up her fallen cloth and headed in the direction where the sound came from. As she turned the corner, a sword's blade greeted her.

"Err." Sakura said watching the weapon.

"OMG I am sooooo sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" a male voice said. She looked to her left and saw a young male staring at her. He grinned and pulled back his sword putting it in its sheath. "I am Shisui by the way. Uchiha Shisui."

Sakura had no idea what she should say.

"Shisui what are you doing we're supposed to be practicing?" a new voice asked. Sakura watched Shisui turn around looking very offended that someone had stopped him from having a conversation with Sakura. "Itachi I will be there in a minute." Shisui said. He pulled Sakura forward by her shoulders, "Can't you see I am having a conversation with this young lady here."

Now Sakura really didn't know what to say

"Sakura?" another male voice said but she recognized this one.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied- yes she had finally learned his name- finding her voice. She searched the room for him and easily found him wearing a very poufy shirt, "Errr what are you doing?"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and Sakura quickly realized he didn't want to talk about it. "Mmm Sasuke you know this young lady?" Shisui asked.

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he looked at Sakura. "Shouldn't you be working?" he asked her. "I am working." Sakura replied. "Oh so you do know each other!" Shisui said cutting through the conversation. "It doesn't look so." Sasuke added. "Well think what you want Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied, "Oh are we still on later and I hope this is going to be a lot better than the first time around."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What are you two doing later?!" Shisui said. "That's none of your business!" Sasuke remarked finally speaking to the other male.

"Sasuke we have to practice for the play." Sakura watched the male who had just spoken. He looked like an older version of Sasuke. "I know nii-san." Sasuke replied, "Sakura I will see you later."

"Um yeah." Sakura replied. She then suddenly remembered she had a job to do and disappeared in the direction she came.

Around six, Sakura could be seen stepping out of her room on the ship dressed cutely in a summer green dress. She had met up with her two cousins earlier who told her to come to the dining hall around this time. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on but because she was suppose to meet Sasuke there later, it won't have hurt to go and see what they wanted her to see. She began walking towards the dining hall.

There was a huge crowd and there seemed to be a show going on. As Sakura entered the room she noticed a sign saying, '_Tonight's special! A journey at sea.' _Sakura thought about the title for a moment before she felt someone brush up behind her. She shivered.

"As jumpy as every pinky." A female voice remarked. Sakura turned around and hugged the person, "O.M.G Karin!" Sakura exclaimed. The red head laughed, "Hey you just saw me a few hours ago." Karin remarked. Sakura pulled away from her, "I know but I missed you. You are one of my favorite cousins." Sakura explained. Karin snorted and said, "Yes and unfortunately I have to share that great honor with _that _cousin." Sakura laughed and said, "Oh don't be so sour. Naruto is great and you know you love him a lot." Karin crossed her arms, "Sure when pigs fly."

"So what's this great amazing thing you two wanted me to see?" Sakura asked. She stood on her toes looking over the crowd to the stage where she was hearing voices. Karin giggled beside her, "Come here and you will understand." She tugged on Sakura's arms pulling her to left.

Sakura gasped as the stage came into view and two things entered her mind '_Sasuke' _and _'poufy shirts?' _What was the world coming to?!

"It's a play about a captain who had unbelievable good luck and was always able to find the riches of the land and sea. He of course made several enemies including a ship of pirates who were eager to steal all of the captain's riches. They finally cornered the captain and demanded that he handed over his treasure and _'walk the plank.'_ Karin said. She turned to Sakura, "And you just reached for the best part where your _little boyfriend_ gets to shine in the spotlight."

Sakura blushed. "We're not together like that!" she said quickly, "We somewhat unofficially dating." Karin laughed, "Suuuure that's what we're calling it these days." Sakura rolled her hands as Karin nodded for her to pay attention.

Sakura saw Shisui appear drawing his sword. She pointed it at Sasuke who didn't look the least bit intimated.

"Hand over all the treasure." Shisui remarked, "Or else!"

Sasuke looked at the male and smirked, "Or else what?" Shisui grinned and faced the audience. He was staring straight at Sakura who was beginning to wonder if it was smart idea to come earlier to the dining hall. "Or else this young lady will walk the plank for you."

Sakura chuckled awkwardly next to Karin, "Please tell me he's not talking to me." Karin laughed back, "Oh I think he is." Sakura turned ready to run for the hills, "Well to bad I am not a plank person." Before she could make her daring escape, Shisui caught her.

"Oh this young lady is the captain's lover!" Shisui remarked.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura said before she was threw on Shisui's shoulders. She huffed when she heard Karin laughing. Shisui carried her to the stage where he tied up her wrists. "That hurt!" she exclaimed.

"So what do you say now captain? Ready to hand over the treasure." Shisui said. Sakura watched Sasuke who looked really annoyed. Itachi was blocking Sasuke's way looking quiet please with himself.

Shisui forced her to her feet and escorted her to the plank. Sakura shivered. "This is your entire fault!" Sakura shouted, "Every time I have to meet up with you something bad always happen!" She turned to Shisui, "Really I am not that important to him and I am not interested in getting a cold." She said that while staring at the pool of water waiting for her if she chose to 'walk the plank.'

"You know what you should walk the plank. Either way captain over there will have to feel guilty about your death." Shisui said. He pushed her forward making her tumble. "I am not very happy right now!" Sakura shouted. The audience laughed. Sasuke shoved Itachi behind only to be tackled to the floor by the male. "Really? How do you think I am feeling?" he asked.

Sakura tumbled forward and shivered. She really didn't do planks. She looked down and saw her vision blurred. Tears gathered in her eyes. She never was good in high places. Her breath began swallowed and she froze on the stop, "Please." She whispered.

Shisui seemed surprised by her behavior. He leaned closer to her to consol her but he quickly pulled back and threw on the floor. Sakura shrieked as plank shook and she began to lose her balance. Her eyes widened as she saw the hardwood floor staring at her somehow now that pool of cold water didn't seem so bad after all.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her and pulled her back. Sakura felt her nose bump onto a chest. "Sorry." She heard Sasuke mutter and she started crying, "Baka!" she shouted as the audience busted out in applause.

A half an hour later Sakura was sitting with Sasuke dressed in normal clothing along with Shisui and Itachi.

"I am sorry if I knew you were afraid of heights I would have never..." Shisui said. Sakura gave him a small smile. "It's fine really."

Shisui then gave a grin and folded his arms, "At least I found out what I wanted to know, you and my cousin are together." Sakura blushed, "What gave you that idea?" "There's no way my baby cousin will ever act so violently for any girl." Shisui said. Sakura laughed, "That's funny." She then turned to Sasuke, "By the way this is by far the worse date we have been on so far. The only good thing is that neither of us ended up in the ER."

"My brother made you end up in the ER?" Itachi asked. Sakura ignored his question to save her own sanity, "But it is worse than Cyber Gulch despite everything going wrong that day."

Sasuke sipped his drink, "That was not my fault." He replied.

"Then who fault is it?" Sakura asked, "That every single ride we went on together somehow ended up malfunctioning."

"Are they ignoring us?" Shisiu asked Itachi. "I am not getting myself involved." Itachi replied. Shisui stood up, "How about we leave?" No one answered him but Itachi did join him as they walked out.

Sakura started laughing when she saw them disappeared, "I can't believe they fell for that." She said between her giggles. Sasuke smirked, "They're idiots." He then stood up, "We should leave." Sakura's face fell, "But I am staving! Let's at least eat." Sasuke pulled her up, "I make it up to you." Sakura smiled, "I will hold you to that."

And they ran.


	4. Chapter 4

[**Masquerade Challenge**] [Ninja] Our Love Story

**Title: **The first kiss  
**Author: **CherryFlower05  
**Summary: **She insisted he was bad lucky and he called her danger prone but in the end of it all they fell in love. A series of 'how we met' and 'horrible dates'  
**Author's Note:**

"Sasuke-kun please don't look so sour about it!" Sakura exclaimed frowning at her (now) boyfriend, "It's not that bad." Sasuke shot a glare at her making her laugh, "Please don't even try that with me." She said. She then panted herself on his lap and huffed, "And we're going whether you want to or not. You promised Suigetsu and Karin."

Sasuke grunted, "I would have never agreed if I was told what I was getting into." Sasuke replied. Sakura placed her head on his chest. "Really you should have expected that." She whispered, "And you're not letting them down."

"I don't care." Sasuke said firmly, "I am not doing this."

_Whack! _

Sakura got up and yanked him from the couch. "We're leaving now! I don't care what you want to do or don't want to do! We're going to that store and we're going to get through with this!"

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was living his worst nightmare. He glanced at Sakura who was smirking at him. He knew she had a dark side to her and didn't know whether to be imitated and find the whole thing just plain sexy. They had been officially a couple for a week, three days, seventeen hours, 23 minutes and 51 seconds but yeah who's counting and were recently invited to a theme engagement party where Sakura was the maid of honor and Sasuke was the best man. The theme was the party was 'cosplay' and Sakura and Sasuke had the most unfortunate honor to cosplay two characters from a manga based on the ninja era.

Sakura yanked Sasuke out of the car and began to drag him towards the store Karin had recommended to get their clothing. "Come on Uchiha stop being a sissy!" Sakura exclaimed. She tugged the younger Uchiha through the automatic doors and held on to his arm. They both walked towards the counter and Sakura ringed the bell.

A tall dark figure appears from behind the curtain in a room, "Yes." Someone said, the voice making Sasuke and Sakura shiver. The older male appeared and the couple gasped in surprised, "Orochimaru-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. She felt Sasuke slowly moved closer to her and she wonder if it was for her own safety or his.

"Ahhhh Sasuke-kun you have grown into quiet the healthy young man." Orochimaru said ignoring Sakura completely. The female huffed. She felt really offended, "Now what can I do for you Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked moving towards the counter. Sasuke moved back slightly as if hoping Orochimaru would stay behind the counter.

"Orochimaru-sensei I had no idea you owned a cosplay store." Sakura said watching around. Orochimaru, finally realizing that Sakura was there nodded, "Yes I have owned it since I left teaching."

"Oh that's so nice." Sakura replied. She then dug into her purse and pulled out a small picture, "We need these characters clothing. Karin recommended that we come here because you always seem to have everything."

Orochimaru seem to beam with pride when he heard that. He cleared his throat, "Well yes of course. I was the teacher assigned to the cosplay club those years ago." He then picked up the picture and gave a soft smile. "I remember following this manga as a child. It tells the story of two ninjas: one male and one female. It was usual at that time to have a female playing the role of a kunoichi but that was the whole point of the story. It was to show the rise of the kunoichi." Sakura gasped in awe and nudged Sasuke on his shoulder when he saw him snoozing off.

"The costumes for these characters are one of my favorite I always enjoy making them." Orochimaru said, "But first…" He removed the measuring tape from around his neck and snapped it, "I need your measurements." He glanced at Sasuke, "Won't that be fun Sasuke-kun?"

An hour later, after Sakura had to –fortunately- take Sasuke's measurements because Orochimaru kept touching him in inappropriate places, they left the shop.

"See that wasn't too bad." Sakura remarked as she climbed into the car. Sasuke snorted, "For you maybe." He shoved the key into the ignition and started vehicle.

He felt Sakura touch him lightly on his shoulders and heard her call to him, "Hey Sasuke-kun…" He turned and felt her lips on his. They had never kissed before- well not counting the cheeks kisses Sakura kept giving him when she got her way- so this would count as their first kiss. Sakura pulled away too quickly leaving Sasuke stunned.

"Sorry I just wanted to say thank you for putting up with this." Sakura muttered. Sasuke could see that she was embarrassed. He tugged on her wrist making her looking at him and kissed her again this time savoring it.


	5. Chapter 5

[**Masquerade Challenge**] [Wizards] Our Love Story

**POST BODY**  
**Title**: Her Confession  
**Author: **CherryFlower05  
**Summary: ** She insisted he was bad lucky and he called her danger prone but in the end of it all they fell in love. A series of 'how we met' and 'horrible dates'  
**Author's Note:**

Sakura giggled behind her uchiwa while watching her boyfriend. He looked rather displeased. Sakura knew that he was displeased. Tonight was supposed to be boy's night and it got canceled because of the festival tonight. Sakura was dressed beautifully in a lime green kimono while Sasuke looked extra handsome in his black hakama and haori. The festival was themed around an old Japan legend about two wizards- thunder and lightning. It was often told to smaller children during stormy weathers when they became scared of the booming thunder and flashing lightning.

"Come on Sasuke-kun the show is starting!" Sakura exclaimed pulling on his arm. Sasuke shook his head at her childish behavior. She really was a handful.

The play had already started by the time they reached. The narrator had already come forward to make her opening remarks.

"Long ago in Ancient Japan there lived two powerful wizards." She said. She paused and waited for two men to come forward. One was dressed in white and the other in a pale yellow. "One was name Thunder." She continued. As she spoke, the lights dimmed and the spotlight hit the male dressed in yellow. "And the other was name Lightning." The spotlight changed to the male dressed in white. "These two wizards were long time rivals and always tried to outdo each other when using their magic to help others." Behind the narrator, the two men began to make erratic movements. "One day there was a great storm that flooded Ancient Japan. The water raised and raised and people cried for help." In the audience, people jumped as they heard the thunder roll and the beating of the rain. "The two wizards quickly realized the situation and rushed to the location where the water was the deepest. Thunder had reached first and went to work." The audience turned their attention to where the male in yellow. He suddenly rose up into the air and there were surprised gasps. "Thunder shot his magic on the water and with a resounding loud boom, his spell was casted. However, to his surprise, the water hadn't gone away." The actor faked looks of shocked and embarrassment. "Lightning then arrived and laughed at Thunder's failure." The male in white appeared and was seen laughing at the other male, "Lightning rose into the air and summoned his magic." The male in white rose in the air and looked as if he was chatting something, "He then casted his spell in a wave of lights, attacking the water viciously." The audience looked away as flashes of light appeared blinding them. "However, Lightning was unable to make the water go away. The two wizards became worried. They had no idea what they should do! They thought and thought and then they realized the only solution." The audience watched as the two actor whispered to each other and then shook hands, "They had decided, if they couldn't make the water go away on their own, then they would work together and see if that would work." The audience watched as Thunder and Lightning summoned their magic together and struck at the water. There was loud booming sound followed by flashes of light. When everything settled down, the water had disappeared. "It had worked! The two wizards' magic proved to be more powerful than the water and they were able to make it go away. Japan's people praised and thanked the wizards but the wizards knew it wasn't over. There would be more great storms and more great floods just like this. Looking at Ancient Japan they swore, 'If the waters were ever attempt to claim their lands, their magic would be summoned and make the water go away.' After that, the two wizards disappeared but since then people have always said that whenever rainstorm came, they could hear Thunder and Lightning looking over the land making sure it would never be claim by the water again."

The audience applauded and Sakura cheered loudly and jumped around happily. "Wasn't that amazing Sasuke-kun?!" she asked. Sasuke didn't reply. These types of celebrations weren't something he felt very comfortable in. He quickly pulled Sakura away before the narrator could give the closing remarks. She pouted.

"Mou Sasuke-kun you're being really mean today but I mean that's kinda normal to." Sakura said. She tugged on her arm that Sasuke held in his capture and sighed, "I mean really there is no need to look so sour. It makes me wonder sometimes why I ever fell in love with you."

Sasuke froze and Sakura gasped quickly realizing what she said. She had just confessed! So yes it was true that they were dating for a while but neither had yet to confess their feelings for each other and Sakura certainly didn't want to be the one to make that move.

"Gomen." She whispered. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, "Gomen just forget that I said that please."

She covered her hands over her mouth before running- running anywhere but towards Uchiha Sasuke.

.


	6. Chapter 6

[**Masquerade Challenge**] [Robots] Our Love Story

**Title: **His confession  
**Author: **CherryFlower05  
**Summary: **She insisted he was bad lucky and he called her danger prone but in the end of it all they fell in love. A series of 'how we met' and 'horrible dates'  
**Author's Note:** The last and final chapter.

It had only been two weeks. Only two weeks since Sasuke last saw or heard anything from Sakura and then suddenly he gets a call that she is in the hospital just about to undergo surgery. He rushes over and is just in time to see the doctor talking to Sakura's parents. They had no idea that their daughter and her boyfriend had a misunderstanding so they were more than happy to call him over.

"How?" Sasuke asked as soon as he faced them. Sakura's father was speechless but her mother looked stern and strong, "She will be fine but they couldn't save her hand. It was too late." She said.

Sasuke froze. Her hand? What happened to her?!

"It was horrible, I have no idea why she was in that neighborhood but she was attacked and they took her left hand from her!" At that point, Mrs. Haruno broke down and started to cry. She didn't hide her face and allowed the fat drops to slide down her cheeks. The doctor appeared.

"Please I know you are upset but I have more good news for you." The doctor said, "You can see your daughter now and we may be able to help her get a hand back."

Sasuke sat down and listened. Apparently they were working on creating robotic limbs for humans where the wiring was directly attacked to the nerves in the body. It would be a long process but fortunately Sakura was part of the group who was doing the project and already had a mould of her own hands made from before. The doctor who was assigned to her was also her teacher at the University. She looked sickly pale as she spoke and Sasuke guessed it was because she didn't want to use Sakura as the test subject for their project but the opportunity had revealed itself and only a fool would pass it up.

"With your approval I can start the project." The doctor said. Sasuke glanced at the Haruno family before they gave the 'ok.' It wasn't until three weeks later when Sasuke finally saw Sakura face to face.

She was sleeping. On the left right, Sasuke could see the robotic hand. It was naked, all of its wiring exposed to the world. Sasuke supposed they would build around it as time went on but they had to see if the test was successful and for that to happen Sakura would have to wake up.

Sasuke took a seat next to her and held her human hand. He felt her pulse quickened and realized she was awake.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura opened her eyes and immediately tears came out. She cried and cried, "I am hideous!" she screamed. She lifted up her left arm slowly and flexed her robotic fingers. "Who would even love me with this attached to my body!" Sasuke grabbed the hand and held it close. It was cold and lifeless but he expected that much.

"Baka." He whispered. Sakura gasped, "You really are a baka gaki." Sasuke continued, "Since when do I care how you look?"

"Sasuke-kun." She stuttered out. Sasuke brushed away her bangs from her face. "Tsk besides I am too surprised you ended up in this type of situation. You were always danger prone."

Sakura blushed heavily. It was sorta true. On some days, Sakura really wondered why bad things kept happening to her. Tripping on things that were never there and always ending up in dangerous situations and never seeming to have an answer to why she got there in the first place.

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to say these things. I know how you are. You think you are in debt to me." Sakura started.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled out, "As if you know me that well." He paused when he saw the fear in her eyes, "Gomen." He whispered. He touched the robotic hand again, "You are still you." He finished.

Sakura gasped, taking in a deep breath, "I…I don't know what to say."

"I love you."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat before she started crying again, "Now I know you're acting out of responsibility!" she exclaimed. She used her human hand to cover her hand, "But don't play with me Sasuke-kun! My heart is not something you can play with!"

Sasuke shot up from his seat, his eyes almost flashing red, "Is that what you think!" he exclaimed, "Do you honestly think I am that type of person! You think that I chased after you all this time because I wanted to play with your heart?!"

"You chased after me?" Sakura asked shocked. Sasuke chuckled sourly, "Yes." He admitted bitterly, "Every single girl I met always treated me like I was some ouji-sama but you, you didn't care. You were blunt and never hid your feelings. You were exactly what I needed."

He looked at her and held tighter on her robotic hand, "This isn't going to change how I feel." He whispered.

Sakura started to wipe away her tears with her free hands before hugging Sasuke, "Gomen Sasuke-kun! I love you!" Sasuke chuckled dryly; his stupid little pink dwarf, "Hn. Thank you."

A month later Sakura was released from the hospital. She could be seen being wheeled out by no other than Uchiha Sasuke. He carefully carried her to his rented car and shut the door. As he made his way to the driver's side, Sakura spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke-kun did you know? Our love story has only just started! So please take very good care of me!"

Sasuke laughed and replied, "Ah."

_The End! _


End file.
